


Rugrats

by Pisces314



Series: JayTim Week-Summer [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is a bamf, De-aged AU, Fluff, Humor, Jason has the best insults, Light Angst, M/M, cute shenanigans, tiny timbo and jaybear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: Jason and Tim get turned into five year olds. Adorable shenanigans ensue





	Rugrats

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim Week Day Four- Beach/Car Wash

As someone who was raised in a circus, who had become a vigilante before he hit puberty, someone who had traveled all across the planet(a few times even other plants), who had met every single type of human, meta-human, or alien you could ever meet; Dick didn’t think that there was anything that could surprise him.

He was wrong. Very, very wrong.

“What. Happened?” He asks as he stares at the three boys in front of him. Jason, Tim, and Damian were all standing before him. None of them seemed to be injured, and Damian is perfectly normal. Jason and Tim however…

“Ivy seems to be experimenting with new ways to make her victims helpless. This particular toxin seems to target the victim’s physical aspects rather than the usual mental compulsion.” At first glance Damian appears calm, standing straight with his hands clasped  behind his back,but Dick knows better. He can see the way Damian is clenching his jaw nervously.

He turns back to where Alfred is dealing with Jason and Tim, or rather, the five year old versions of Jason and Tim. Alfred, bless him, jumped into action the moment he saw Damian enter the cave with the two mini birds in tow. He had grabbed some of Bruce’s old clothes from storage, why he still had them Dick didn’t know, and was in the process of dressing them, since their costumes didn’t fit them anymore. Tim had been wearing Damian’s cape like a toga while Jason was swimming in just his leather jacket.

Alfred’s currently trying to fit a struggling Jason into one of Bruce’s old pajama shirts.

“I don’t like wearing shirts, they’re too itchy!” Jason whines. “Get off me, you pervy old fart!” Tim watches them curiously from where he’s sitting on the edge of an infirmary bed, having already dressed himself.

“I assure you, young Master Jason, that my wanting to put clothes on you has nothing but pure intentions.” Alfred says. Dick blinks and finds that when his eyes open Alfred has somehow managed to force a confused Jason snugly into the hated shirt.

“Where are my parents?” Dick looks over when Tim speaks. He’s not looking at Dick, probably just directing his question to anyone in general, instead he’s watching the bats flutter around the cave ceiling. His nose is scrunched up as if he isn’t too pleased with the sight.

“And why are we in a cave? Did you kidnap us?” Beside him Jason gasps, looking up at Alfred in horror. Before any of them can try to make up an explanation that would make sense to the five-year-olds, Bruce enters the cave from the clock-tower door. He had just returned from a business meeting in China, probably confused as to why the entire manor was empty.

He makes his way briskly over to the cave’s infirmary, concern painted on his features as he looks each of them up and down to check for injuries. He stops short when he spots Tim and Jason.

“What happened?” A repeat of Dick’s earlier question. His eyes flickers between the two boys as Damian repeats his explanation. Tim doesn’t seem to like the attention much, sliding closer to Jason as if that’ll somehow make him less noticeable. Once Jason catches on to what he’s doing, he puffs out his chest and sends a fierce look toward everyone else in the room.

“And when the smoke cleared, Ivy was gone and these two had been turned to children.” Dick turns his attention back to Bruce and Damian when Damian finishes his explanation.

“And you let her get away?” Bruce accuses, frowning at Damian. Damian doesn’t react other than dropping his eyes down toward the ground.

“I apologize. I was…thrown off by Drake’s and Todd’s transformation.” He says quietly.

“Jason and Tim’s safety had priorty over Ivy, Bruce. Damian made the right call.” Dick adds. He can see Damian shoot him a surprised look from his peripherals, but keeps his gaze on Bruce.

“Ivy could have provided information for the cure.” Bruce insists.

“And she will. Once we catch her now that we know that the boys are in a safe environment.” Dick argues firmly. Alfred interrupts before the arguing can develop any further.

“Sirs, I don’t think now is the time to be bickering, especially when the boys are-“ Alfred pauses looking in the direction of the infirmary. Dick follows his gaze to discover that the boys have moved away from the infirmary, and are creeping quietly toward the back of the cave. Once the boys notice they’ve been spotted they both freeze like deer in headlights.

“Run Tim!” Jason shouts before both boys take off running in opposite directions. Bruce springs after Jason, who starts running in the direction of the ledge with a long drop to the Bat-sub. Dick leaps after Tim, who had headed toward the Bat-Computer. Dick manages to grab him before he crawls under the desk. He sighs and goes limp in Dick’s arms.

“I told him it wouldn’t work.” He says, completely undisturbed at his plans being foiled. Dick adjusts Tim so that Tim is resting on Dick’s hip. He's light enough that Dick can use one arm to support his weight. 

“What were you trying to do?” Dick chuckles as he walks back over to Damian and Alfred.

“Jason still thinks we’ve been kidnapped. He said we needed to make a break for it while you guys were de-tracted.”

“Distracted,” Dick corrects gently. “Don’t you think that too?”

“That’s Mr. Wayne.” Tim points over Dick’s shoulder to the spot where Bruce and Jason are wrestling. “He was at one of my parent’s parties and let me sneak ice-cream when mom wasn’t looking. He’s nice.” He says matter-of-factly. Dick makes a note to teach him the not taking candy from a stranger lesson if he stays this way for long. Right now it’s working in their favor.

Bruce rejoins the group. He’s holding Jason in a similar position to how Dick has Tim, except Jason isn’t sitting there passively like the other, he’s squirming and struggling with all his might. He growls when he realizes his child-like strength is no match for Bruce’s.

“Get off me, you big boob!” Dick watches, surprised as Bruce’s face freezes up at the childish insult.

“He said boob.” Tim whispers in Dicks ear, scandalized. 

Dick doesn’t have it in him to respond, watching where a slow smile is spreading across Bruce’s face. There’s a twinkle in his eye as he looks at Jason, making Bruce seem decades younger. He doesn’t respond to Jason’s insult with words, instead reaching up to flick him on the nose.

Jason touches the tip of his nose, sending a confused, almost fearful expression over to Tim.

“Mr. Wayne is nice.” Is all Tim says to him.

“Your parents went out of town. They asked us to watch you.” Dick adds quickly. Jason seems to relax a bit, but still sends Bruce a wary glance.

A few minutes later, Bruce is standing in full Batman gear next to the computer along with Dick and Damian. Alfred has taking the youngest members of the group upstairs to make them some food.

“I’m going after Ivy. If I can at least get a sample of the toxin, I’ll be able to develop an antidote.”

“I’ll go with you, father.” Damian insists.

“No.” Bruce says firmly. “Jason and Tim are in a very vulnerable position, you and Dick need to keep them safe.”

“What do we do if they start asking questions again?” Dick asks.

“Keep them distracted. Take them somewhere fun so they’re focus is elsewhere. Letting them spend some of their energy wouldn’t be such a bad idea either.”

“And where am I supposed to take them?” Dick asks, but Bruce is already climbing into the batmobile.

****

They end up driving out of Gotham in Bruce’s least flashy vehicle to one of New Jersey’s nicer beaches. The boys just couldn’t pick something simple and close like the zoo when Dick asked them what they wanted to do. He had originally refused their request but easily broke upon seeing Tim’s wide pleading blue eyes and Jason’s almost desperate teal ones.

“I’ve never been to the beach before!” Jason had said excitedly as they pulled out of the driveway.

They get there at a little after six in the morning so the beach has hardly anyone else on it. Alfred helps the boys get in their floaties as Dick grabs the bag with their beach supplies in it.

“Race you to the water!” Jason takes off ahead of them in the sand, a giggling Tim running right behind him.

“Don’t go out past where your feet touch the sand!” Dick calls after them worriedly.

“They’ll be fine, Master Dick.” Alfred reassures them as they lay out their towels.

Alfred and Dick watch as the two boys take turns pulling each other under water after Tim taught Jason a game called shark. 

Damian switches his attention between the splashing boys and his phone, texting furiously. Dick leans over as if he’s trying to read over Damian’s shoulder, getting an actual hiss out of the boy and he tilts his phone out of sight.

“Who’re you texting?” Dick asks smiling.

“Mind your own business, Grayson.”

“I bet his name rhymes with Ron!” Dick sings, narrowly avoiding the punch Damian sends his way. Alfred shakes his head at them, still not taking his eyes off the boys in the water.

A sense of serenity washes over Dick as he watches Tim and Jason play in the water and feels the comforting warmth of Alfred and Damian by his side. He makes a note to bring them all back here at least once more this summer, Bruce and the girls included, once they get this mess settled. They need to do more things together as a family.

***

Alfred tsks as he looks over the car, wiping invisible dirt off the paint.

“What’s wrong?” Dick asks. The other three boys have already climbed into the back seat, Jason and Tim cocooned in towels so they stay warm and don’t get the seats wet.

“There’s sand all over this. Can’t you see it?”

“Uh yes?” Dick lies. Maybe if he squints….

Alfred shoots him an unamused look. “We’ll have to take it through a car wash on our way home. If this stays on for long it could chip the paint.”

Dick just shrugs, hopefully it’ll give Bruce more time to find a solution for their two tiny little problems. The boys don’t object to the change of plan, both sleepy and quiet from all their playing.

Once they pull up to Alfred’s favorite car wash though, Jason perks up. Tim remains unimpressed, blinking out the window sleepily.

Dick doesn’t pay them much more attention until the giant scrubbers come out, gently rocking the vehicle back and forth, when he hears a small whine come from the backseat. Dick looks back to discover that Jason has somehow traded seats with Damian and is now seated in the middle, pressed up tight against Tim’s side. Tim frowns over at Jason, concerned.

“I don’t think he likes it.” Tim tells Dick whenever he notices Dick’s gaze on them.

“Jason, it’s ok. This is just how cars take baths. You like baths don’t you?” Dick tries. Jason shakes his head vehemently, clutching at Tim’s arm when the scrubbers move past the back window. Dick looks over at Alfred helplessly who just raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

“It’ll be over soon Master Jason. I assure you that you’re more safe in here than most of the places you spend your free time.”

Just as Jason starts to relax, next part of the cycle begins, rocking the car again. He remains quiet but is still clutching Tim’s arm, probably interrupting his circulation at this point. Tim sighs and shakes his head at the two unhelpful adults, before turning his body toward Jason.

“Here Jay,” Tim covers Jason’s eyes using his hand that hasn’t been immobilized by the scared boy. “When my nanny takes me through these, I like to pretend I’m an astronaut going off into space. The rocking is like the turblalance.“ Dick refrains from correcting Tim, not wanting to interrupt the moment. The final part of the cycle begins, water pouring over the vehicle.

“What’s that?” Jason asks curiously, tension starting to leave his body.

“Umm…” Dick can practically see the gears turning in Tim’s head. “That’s the sound the air makes when you go really really fast. That means we’re almost into space!”

“Oh,” Jason breathes, mouth hanging open slightly. The wash moves the vehicle forward before letting Alfred take over.

“And now we’re in space!” Tim says, dropping his hand away from his face. Jason blinks and looks around.

“Is it over already? Can we go again?” He asks excitedly, making everyone in the car laugh.

****

Bruce meets them in the manors main entryway. He looks calm, so Dick takes that to be a good sign.

“You have the antidote?” Dick asks urgently. Alfred brushes past them with Jason and Tim in tow, probably going to get them changed into some dry clothes.

“Ivy provided me with a sample of the toxin. The computer is analyzing an antidote now. It may take a couple of hours though.” Dick lets a heavy sigh, causing Bruce to smirk at him.

“Were they really being that difficult?”

“No. They just have so much energy. Now that I’m an old man like you were when I first moved in here, I understand why you couldn’t keep up with me.”

“I’m positive those boys weren’t as bad as you were. You used to climb onto the dining room chandelier when you didn’t want to do your chores!” Bruce chuckles. Dick laughs, noticing Damian hiding a small smile as well and choosing not to comment on it. 

“So what are we going to do with them while we wait?”

As soon as he finishes the question, Alfred rounds the corner to meet the three of them.

“The children have decided that we are going to be having a Pixar movie marathon in the theatre. They are working on making their pillow fort as we speak and have assigned me the task of making the popcorn.” Alfred tells them, an amused expression on his face.

“Well I guess that answers that question.” Bruce shrugs.

Tim is waiting for them by the doorway to the movie theatre, while Jason is back closer to the screen, surrounded by what looks to be every single blanket and pillow that Bruce owns.

Tim looks back at Jason nervously as they approach him and Jason makes shooing motions at him.

“What is it Tim?” Bruce asks kindly. Tim glances back at Jason one more time before taking a deep breath. Then, surprising them all, he walks right up to Damian.

“Will you help us build a pillow fort?” He asks him quietly. Dick tenses, nervously waiting for Damian’s reply.

“Why do you want my help?” Damian asks, looking a little lost.

“Jason said he’s never actually been able to make one before because they don’t have any pillows at his house, and I don’t even know what a pillow fort is.”

“Oh.” Damian says, throwing Jason an unreadable look. “Well I’ve never made one before either, but I’m sure between the three of us we can figure it out.” Tim beams up at him, reaching to grab Damian’s hand and pull him forward.

Dick shakes his head when he notices Bruce looking at him with raised eyebrows. “I have no idea.”

Alfred soon joins them, expertly balancing three bowls of popcorn in his arms. He lays one in front of the younger boys work in progress and gives one each to Bruce and Dick.

Damian stays in the pillow fort until about halfway through the movie, quietly crawling out and taking his place beside Dick.

“They fell asleep.” He whispers, looking at the pillow fort fondly.

“Aren’t they cute?”

“No.” Damian scoffs. “They are just easier to deal with in this form.”

During the end credits, Bruce walks back into the theatre holding two syringes. Dick frowns looking down at Bruce’s empty seat. He hadn’t even noticed that he left.

“Good luck giving them the antidote without waking them up.” Damian smirks.

“I was actually hoping Alfred would be so kind.” Bruce says sheepishly. Alfred raises an unimpressed brow at him.

“You sir, are completely helpless without me.” He sighs taking the syringes out of Bruce’s hand.

****

Jason wakes upon hearing an obnoxious clicking noise, followed by a bright flash, and then a couple different voices giggling. Everyone single one of his muscles is sore, like they’ve been overstretched. He groans.

“You’re telling me.” Tim’s voice startles him. He opens his eyes to find Tim’s deep blue’s just inches away from his.

It’s then that Jason realizes the slight breeze in places there most certainly shouldn’t be. He looks down at himself.

“I’m naked.” He states wide eyed.

“You sure are.” Tim’s voice is light, amused. Jason looks him over as well.

“ _ You’re _ naked.”

“Completely.” Jason rolls his eyes at Tim’s response. He is being no help. Jason takes a glance around, noticing the mountain of pillows and blankets surrounding them, along with some type of shredded cloth? He recognizes that they are in the manor’s theatre, somewhere he hasn’t been in years.

“What….” He trails off, not sure what question he wants to ask first. Tim is watching him patiently.

“Just think about it.” He says. Jason frowns trying to remember what could have caused this predicament, other than alcohol…he hopes it wasn’t alcohol. All of a sudden the memories pop out of the darkness of his mind, as if they were just waiting for him to go looking for them. He remembers arguing with Alfred about clothes, trying to run away, the beach, and the  _ car wash _ . He flushes.

“Oh my fuck.” He breathes. “Ivy is so on my shit list.” Tim laughs loudly, causing his belly to brush up against Jason’s. A warm tingling spreads across Jason’s skin where it touched Tim’s. He hastily tries to think of something to distract him before something happens.

“Who was taking pictures of us earlier?” He asks.

“Steph and Cass, they wanted documentation of us snuggling naked, in case we tried to deny it later.” Tim smile goes from amused to secretive. “Like we’d be embarrassed of that kind of thing.”

“Do you think now is a good time to tell them?” Jason asks, mirroring Tim’s smirk.

“If you’re ready for that.” Tim says hesitantly. He’s likely remembering how Jason had been the one that hadn’t wanted to make the announcement yet.

“I’m more than ready.” He leans down to kiss Tim softly, silently thanking him for his patience as nervous butterflies start to swarm in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
